Battery life is an important issue for mobile devices. Even when a mobile device is idle or in a low power mode (e.g., suspended), hardware components of the mobile device consume power. Moreover, while hardware components are enabled, any application may wake up the mobile device and use those hardware components. Such activity may be performed even if the mobile device is not actively being used by a user. Each time the mobile device is woken up and/or a hardware component is used, additional power is consumed. Accordingly, a battery of a mobile device may be unnecessarily used to power modules without any interaction from a user. Hence, a user may be forced to charge the mobile device with increased frequency.